


Welcome Back, Buffy - Season 6 Revisited

by Titti



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-01
Updated: 2001-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short revision of episodes three to eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Buffy - Season 6 Revisited

AfterLife - Revisited 

She was in Heaven. Why am I not surprised? She is light, she is joy, she represents everything that is good in this world. Now she is suffering because of the egotistical arrogance of her friends.

I see her walking away from after confiding me her deepest secret. She trusted me, the demon, her sworn enemy. I wanted to take her into my arms. I wished I could tell her that I too had been torn from Heaven when I was reborn. The truth is that I wanted to be dark and immortal. So I do nothing.

She leaves into the bright sunlight while I hide into the shades to protect myself. The bridge between us seems even bigger now but the truth is that we are moving closer. We both had to dig ourselves out of our own coffin. We both had to fight the people around us to create a new personality. She has to fight her friends, I had to fight my dysfunctional vampiric family. I pledge to all that is important to me that I'll be the one standing next to her while she adjusts. I promise that I will support her. I swear that I will love her regardless of what happens.

Flooded - Revisited 

He's always around when I'm miserable. You would think that he would get tired and leave me. That's what everyone else has done. Instead he comes back to show me his support. 

I know he loves me, but I don't know what I feel for him. We were enemies, now we are friends. We hated each other, now we care for each other. We wanted to kill each other, now we help each other live. Is this what love is supposed to be? I am not sure, but I know he'll be around to make me found out.

I leave Sunnydale to meet Angel. I know I loved him, but do we know each other, really know what's deep in our hearts? I doubt it. What am I expecting from this encounter? Probably a new heartache. No matter what happens, I know that afterwards Spike will be there to help me, to pick up the pieces. Maybe I don't love him yet, but I sure need him.

Life Serial - Revisited 

I'm bloody drunk. The slayer and I have been drinking for the past few hours. She must be as drunk as I am, probably worse. Human body will do that to you. I didn't think she could pack so much alcohol in that tiny body of hers. We went through bottles of vodka and whiskey like there is no tomorrow.

Whow, she must be really drunk because she is taking off her shirt off. Cor, I'm hard just looking at her. She is still sitting there like nothing happened while she unhooks her bra. I just stare at those beautiful, firm breasts. I just want to lean closer and kiss them. I want to take them slowly into my mouth, flicker my tongue on her nipples until she is moaning from desire.

I begin exploring her body, caressing every inch, landing open mouth kisses until her arousal fills the air of my crypt. I push her back until she is lying on the tombstone. I continue kissing her, playing with her navel until she is begging me to take her.

I slowly unbutton her pants. I want to savor every moment. I never thought I would get to be with my slayer, my Buffy. She raises her hips to help me divest her until she is completely exposed to my touch. My hand grazes the inside of her thigh and now she is begging me to take her.

I can't resist her any longer. I rip my clothes off. I need to feel her body underneath mine. I crave to claim my third slayer, in such a different and sweet manner. I rub her core. She is on fire. Her juices flow freely and I can resist tasting her. She bucks her hips against my mouth and my tongue slips inside her and I relish in her unique essence. 

The moaning and begging are driving me insane. I'm rock hard and I can't wait any longer. I position my throbbing erection against her and push in ever so slowly until I'm sheathed to the hilt inside her welcoming body. I freeze. I can't move because if I do I'm going to cum. When I finally have a shred of control, I begin moving again. She is painting and my body mimics her remembering long dead needs. 

I move our bodies until I slip a hand between us and massage her clit. I want to hear her scream my name before I spill seed into her. It takes all my concentration to hold back, to wait, until she does scream my name. Her vaginal muscles clench around me and it's enough to make a million colors explodes behind my now shut eyes. 

"That was fun." She says.

I open my eyes slowly. I shut them and reopen them again. I rubbed them. She is still dressed and sitting on the tombstone, drinking, oblivious that I just had the best daydream of my existence. Cor, I love my Slayer.

All the Way - Revisited 

Buffy's POV

// "Bell, neck. Look into it."

"Come with a nice leather collar, does it? //

I stare at him and I can just see him lying between dark sheets, wearing nothing but a black leather collar. His taut body tenses in its quest for release. I can see myself riding him, moving faster and faster. I look into those blue orbs... Oh shit, he is really here. He is here and I'm staring at him. I try to focus and speak.

// "What are you doing lurking down here? //

That's good. Be suspicious. Go back to the usual 'I hate you and will never trust you' game. It's easier than acknowledging the blatant truth.

// "Came through the tunnels. Running low in burba weed. Stir it into the blood. Makes it all hot and spicy." //

Hot and spicy. I can almost feel his fangs piercing my neck, drinking from me. It's a sensation that I have experienced before. I didn't like it. But for some reason the thought of Spike drinking from me makes me all hot. I wonder what he tastes like.

// "What? I was going to pay for it...I mean no. I was going to nick it, 'cause that's what I do." //

He laughs and he looks so cute. He doesn't look like a demon, he looks like the guy next door. Well, maybe not. His peroxide hair is anything but common. His amazing eyes are as radiant as the sky on a perfect summer day. His body belongs in a museum, or playgirl, depending on your taste. But no matter what, he doesn't look like a vampire. It's so easy to forget what he is because he is so human in all his reactions.

// "I go where I please and I take what I want. And what's your excuse anyway? I thought you had it to the brim with the customer disservice."

"One time deal to help out. And I mean straight time, no loop-to-loop mummy-hand repeat-o-vision." //

There he goes, reminding me what he is. I think he wants me to know that he is still evil and I have to like him just the way he is. I think it's too late for liking, I think I have fallen for him. Not that I could ever say that to him or anyone else. They wouldn't understand. I'm the Slayer, one of the good guys. I couldn't love a soulless demon, but I do.

In the same breath, he affirms his badness and shows how much he cares for me. He knows I hated working at the Magic Box. He wants to see me happy. He thinks I'll find happiness in the dark. Maybe he is right. Maybe I'll find happiness in him.

I'm too afraid too voice all my thoughts and my feelings, so I look around, saying nothing. Then I remember why I came down here.

// "Where's the Mandrake root?"

"Only 3 to a jar. Tend to go a bit wonky if you cram 'em it too close." //

I want to be crammed close to him, touching the leather of his duster, smelling the alcohol and nicotine that seem to be a constant, feeling the coolness of his skin.

// "Thanks"

"Feel like a bit of rough and tumble?" //

God, yes. I want to spend the night kissing him. I crave to have his mouth on my body, biting my nipples, his tongue licking my clit, his finger caressing my breast, his cock filling my wet core. Can he mean...? Does he want to...? Is he asking...?

// "What?"

"Me, you...patrolling? Hello?" //

Breathe, I need to breathe. For a moment, I thought... But that's crazy. It would never work, but maybe, just maybe... I guess I won't find out today.

// "Oh, I should stay. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's not like I don't already have plans. Great Pumpkin's on in 20."//

"So much easier to talk to when he wanted to kill me."

Once More, With Feeling - Revisited 

Spike sings

I died,   
too many years ago   
You can make me feel,   
like it isn't so.   
Why you come to be with me,   
I think I finally know...

You're scared, ashamed of what you feel  
You can't tell the ones you love   
You know they couldn't deal.   
Whisper in a dead man's ear   
Doesn't make it real....

That's great, but I don't wanna play   
Being with you touches me more than I can say.  
Since I'm only dead to you,   
I'm saying stay away,   
And let me rest in peace.

Let me rest in peace,   
Let me get some sleep.   
Let me take my love and bury it   
In a hole 6 foot deep   
I lay my body down   
but I can't find my sweet release...   
let me rest in peace.

You know I'm your willing slave.   
And you just love to play the part   
And you might misbehave.   
But till you do, I'm telling you   
Stop visiting my grave,   
And let me rest in peace.

I know I should go,   
But I follow you like a man possessed.  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed.  
If my heart could beat it would break my chest...  
But I can see you're unimpressed,   
So leave me be.

Let me rest in peace   
let me get some sleep   
Let me take my love and bury it   
In a hole 6 foot deep.   
I lay my body down   
But I can't find my sweet release...   
Let me rest in peace.   
Why won't you let me rest in peace?

Buffy thinks 

I don't want to live   
I just want to end it again   
You're the one that makes me think   
that I can go on.   
Why do I come to you?   
I think I finally know...

I'm afraid to live, I don't think I can go on  
I know you give me the strength to fight  
because your courage is enough for the two of us.  
You're the only one who understands me  
You're know my pain is real....

Please, don't leave alone   
You touch me more than I can say.   
You're the one who makes me feel alive,  
please stay by my side,   
And let me live again.

Let me live again,   
Let me feel the fire.   
Let me burn with your love and make it  
shine like the stars at night.   
Take my in your arms   
and make me find my shining fire...   
let me live again.

I can feel your love sustaining me   
And giving me the strength to make it through the day  
And though we might misbehave.   
I wouldn't want it any other way.   
So please take me in your arms,   
And make me live again.

I know it's wrong,   
But I can't seem to stay away from you.  
My enemy has become my best friend   
And it feels better than you can ever guess.  
I wish that what I feel would be enough for you  
But I can see you're unimpressed,   
But please don't leave me.

Let me live again,   
Let me feel the fire.   
Let me burn with your love and make it  
shine like the stars at night.   
Take my in your arms   
and make me find my shining fire...   
let me live again.   
Please help me, let me live again

Tabula Rasa - Revisited 

I'm sitting at the Bronze alone. They say that drinking alone is a sign of alcoholism so I don't drink. But I am alone. My watcher, my father figure is leaving me. My friends dragged me out of Heaven. My best friend is violating my mind to make me forget. In the end, I'm all alone.

Then, I see him. All clothed in black, like the darkness he represents. And strangely, he is the only light in my life. My own soulless, chipped vampire, my friend, mine. 

I can't believe I just thought that. I know it's wrong. We can never be. So when he comes over to me, I pretend that I don't what to talk to him. My mind and body are screaming to just give in, to surrender to the power he has on me. My last shred of conscience tells me to stop.

He doesn't beg, he doesn't talk. I guess he's getting tired of me. Sooner or later, they all leave me. And so he does. He moves toward the exit, duster billowing while he moves with feline grace. A single tear grazes my face.

I can't let him go. He is my salvation. It's ironic, how an evil vampire is the only one who can rescue the Slayer, but Spike is special. I've always known that.

I run after him. He turns and faces me. He raises his scarred eyebrow, but doesn't speak.

"I want you, I need you, Spike. I can live without you."

I press my flushed body against him. Our faces are a few inches away. His tongue darts out to moisten his lower lip and I can't wait any longer. I attack his mouth with an intensity that I have never felt with any other man.

The kiss is passionate and raw. No time for tenderness, no need for lovingness. No, I need his brutal energy. And it's wrong. He knows it. I know it. But neither cares. We find our peace in each other.


End file.
